The present relates to a machine for manufacturing panels for use in constructions.
More particularly, it relates to a machine which manufactures panels including two wire meshes made of wires or thin rods, a flat heat insulating core material disposed between the wire meshes, and inclinedly arranged supporting members welded with opposite inclination as viewed from a side of the panel, so as to form a three-dimensional panel for use in constructions.
Generally, the light plastics including foamed synthetic resins and expanded plastics such as urethane and polystyrene have the proper characteristics required in walls and ceilings, i.e., light weight, low heat conductivity, antiabrasion, low water intrusion, acoustic shielding property and the like. However, they are weak with regard their structural strength. Therefore, they are coupled with a reinforcing frame having a structurally stable strength while used as a construction material. Examples of such panels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,305,991, 3,555,131 and 4,226,067. U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,991 discloses manufacturing process in accordance with which a complete frame is separately manufactured and inserted into a fabrication vessel and a fluid is also poured into the fabrication vessel so that the frame is immersed in the fluid to form a certain gap in the bottom of the frame and the bottom of a foamed panel to be formed. A film forming fluid is poured into the fabricating vessel to form a film on the inner surface of the fabricating vessel and a liquid foam material is poured into the fabricating vessel. Then curing is carried out so as to form a reinforced panel for use in constructions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,131 discloses a device and a method for assembling such a panel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,067 deals with an assembling type panel manufactured in accordance with a process in which a foamed plastic is fitted between two truss shaped side frames, and a plurality of them are laterally combined in close contact with each other. Then, the upper and lower portions of the side frame are spotwelded to unite the side frames, so as to provide an assembling-type reinforced panel with reinforcing cores.
The method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,991 requires an enormous amount of investment in the facility since it uses the manufacturing device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,131, which is expensive special device for manufacturing an integrated frame. Furthermore, the foamings have to be carried out one by one in the fabricating vessel and therefore it is impossible to produce the foamed panels in a mechanized manner. Also, it is not only difficult to maintain a constant gap between the surface of the foamed resin and the surface of the integrated frame, but also irregularity occurs on the surface of the foamed resin, the position of the foamed resin is not made in an accurate fashion. Furthermore the foamed body is actually contacted with the external frame at many places and therefore when finishing is carried out with a cement mortar, the placing of the united frame cannot be perfect.
In accordance with the method of U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,067, small gaps between the heat insulating cores which are filling members arranged in lateral direction can occur. Therefore the heat insulating and acoustic shielding characteristics are reduced and the manufacturing process is complicated.
Korean Patent 21,625 provided solutions to the problems of the device described hereinabove. The present invention is a further improvement of the manufacturing machine for manufacturing the heat insulating panels, disclosed in 21,625. Korean Patent 21,625 discloses a manufacturing machine in which the upper and lower wire meshes are disposed above and below the heat insulating core with certain gaps therebetween, are fitted into a jig. The jig is intermittently moved a certain distance, and at the same time a wire which is to serve as supporting members for the wire meshes and the heat insulating core is continuously inclinedly inserted and cut off. Then, the contacts between the cut supporting members and the upper and lower wire meshes is spot welded so as to form three-dimensional construction panels.
Usually, the construction panels have a width of 1.22 m (4 feet) and a length 2.44-4.27 (8-14 feet). Due to this great size it is advantageous to produce the panels near the consuming place rather than to transport them a long distance.
The machine of Korean Patent 21,625 has an advantage that the panels having heat insulating cores of superior heat insulating characteristics and acoustic shielding characteristics can be mass-produced. However, it has disadvantages in that the means for supplying the inclined wires is very complicated and consumes a large amount of energy. The bulk and the number of components for the means are too large, so that it is difficult to carry them to the consuming places. Also, this results in difficulties for repair and maintenance. The process for assembling the upper and lower wire meshes can be heat insulating cores to keep a certain gap between them is very troublesome and affects the productivity in a deteriorating fashion.